


For One Night Only

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate brought them together; fate pulled them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/gifts).



> For alixia’s prompt for the Three Sentences AU meme: ‘Mimi [in that jazz bar that Siwon's just tweeted from](http://twitter.com/#!/siwon407/status/161596760941264896/photo/1). Siwon's a business traveller, Mimi's a singer who knows all the tricks of the trade’. Also, the visuals for [the morning after](http://twitter.com/#!/siwon407/status/161732934682947584/photo/1).

Siwon leans back in the armchair and finally lets himself relax. The dainty clock on the mantelpiece has just struck ten, the tinny chimes almost lost to the murmur of conversation and the discreet, soulful meanderings of jazz from the piano at the far end of the room. 

He lifts his glass, swirls the aged French brandy, and inhales its scent to chase away the drowsy sweetness of the cigars his colleagues had been smoking. He takes a sip, letting the brandy roll across his tongue. He couldn’t let himself enjoy the taste before, but now he’s alone, he appreciates the smoothness, the delicate edge of bitterness; now he can let it go to his head. 

The day has gone well, Siwon thinks. A series of successful meetings followed by dinner at Le Caprice, where talk of business matters was prohibited in favour of gossip about the actors, politicians, and footballer’s wives seated at the other tables. Then back to the hotel for a civilised drink, a bottle or two of fine cognac and Cuban cigars. 

Siwon found it amusing to conduct high-level business arrangements in such a public place, but the hotel was exclusive, the Library Bar hushed and warm with its Regency period decor. The cut-throat discussions had been overlaid with bonhomie while in the background, a tall, slender man dressed in a fitted black and gold changshan and loose black silk trousers leaned against the piano and sang smoky, sexy songs about lust and loss.

Setting down the brandy on the low table in front of him, Siwon takes his phone from his jacket and checks his emails. He frowns in concentration as he reads through one written in Chinese and another in English. Just as he’s thinking about emailing his father a report of the outcome of the meetings, he realises someone is standing beside his chair. Dismissing the emails, Siwon glances sidelong. Black satin. Thick gold embroidery. He looks up in surprise. 

It’s the singer. He’s even more striking up close, his fox-red hair worn in a dramatic sweep over his face, his eyes made smoky by smudges of kohl. He looks a little like a racehorse, highly-strung and self-aware. His outfit should be ridiculous in this conservative, old-fashioned setting, but somehow it harmonises, carrying more than a hint of opulence and class.

“May I join you?” the singer asks in English.

Siwon gestures to the chair opposite. “Please.”

The singer sits sideways in the seat, knees kept together. The changshan splits up the side to mid-thigh, the fabric drawn across his lap. The silk of the trousers has a muted sheen to it. Siwon looks, notices the length of the singer’s legs. When he glances up again, he sees that the singer is studying him with just as much interest. 

It’s rude to stare, though Siwon is quite happy to do so. But he was raised to be polite, and he feels the need to have some sort of conversation. “You have a beautiful voice,” he says, remembering the effect of the songs he’d only half listened to earlier in the evening. “It’s like—” He pauses, wanting to say something honest rather than merely giving a shallow compliment, and continues, “It’s like torn silk and sunshine.”

The singer gives him a startled look, but there’s appreciation there, too. “Thank you.” He crosses one leg over the other. The split in the changshan widens; the silk clings to his thighs. “Forgive me,” he says, “but I overheard you and one of your colleagues when you came in...” He shifts languages. “Do you speak Mandarin?”

“A little,” Siwon replies in the same tongue. “My accent must be horrible.” He waves a hand to excuse his inadequacy. “I’m Korean.”

“Ah.” The singer smiles, relaxes; switches languages again. “I speak some Korean.”

They smile at each other. Siwon introduces himself, adding, “But I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m just the singer.” Another smile; a flash of gentle, resigned amusement in his eyes. “You can call me Mimi.”

A stage name, Siwon assumes, and wonders what his real name is. Probably he’ll never know. Mimi seems the sort to keep secrets.

Mimi smoothes down the embroidered satin over one thigh. “You’re here on business, of course.”

“I guess I look like a typical businessman, huh?” Siwon says with a grin. “But yes, I am. Do you want to know what line of business I’m in?”

“Not really.” There’s another gleam of amusement in those eyes.

“Okay.” Siwon is intrigued. What seemed like straightforward chitchat has suddenly become something else—unless, of course, he’s misreading the signs and Mimi genuinely isn’t interested in hearing about business. It’s a possibility, Siwon realises; Mimi must meet a lot of men like him, and it must be boring to hear shop-talk all the time. Nevertheless, Siwon would have liked the opportunity to boast a little of his achievements, and now he feels very slightly cheated. He laughs. “Well, you’re different.”

Mimi looks at him. “Are you married?”

The question shouldn’t be a shock, but still it thumps at him, reminding Siwon of where he is and the possibilities available to him. It’s obvious now that Mimi is hitting on him, and while Siwon is flattered, he’s not sure he wants to take this odd flirtation any further. “No,” he answers at last.

“Good.” Mimi tosses his head, his hair tumbling forward again. He looks serious. “I have a rule, you see, about married men.”

Siwon laughs. “I might be lying.”

Mimi pins him with a look. “You’re not.”

It’s all very disconcerting. Siwon tries to regain the control that he senses is slipping away from him. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, thank you.” Mimi uncrosses his legs and sits forward, reaches across the table for the brandy. “I’ll just take yours.”

Siwon looks at him, fascinated. There’s something wary and brittle about Mimi, something vulnerable and appealing despite all the warning bells going off in Siwon’s head. Usually he wouldn’t be interested in someone so brazen, but Mimi’s forthright speech is tempered with misdirection and avoidance. He wants to know more, wants to discover what lies beneath the facade, but he can’t tell if Mimi is interested or if he’s just killing time.

“You’re welcome to share my drink,” Siwon says. “But is there anything else I could do for you?” He hopes he sounds casual. “We could go someplace and get dessert.”

Mimi tilts back the glass, draining the brandy as if it were water. He puts down the snifter with care, sits very still and closes his eyes, presumably in reaction to the sudden hit of the alcohol. He breathes through his mouth; his lower lip glistens with the leavings of the brandy. A moment passes, and then he looks up. “I have to sing again in a moment.”

“Afterwards, then.”

Mimi studies him, a slight smile curving his mouth. “You are without a doubt the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

Siwon smiles in response. “Is that a yes?”

“No.” Mimi puts both hands on the armrests of the chair and pushes himself to his feet. He brushes at his fringe, his eyes dreamy. “Thanks for the drink.”

He walks away, just enough of a wriggle in his step to attract attention. Siwon laughs and stares after him, not quite sure whether to be amused or offended.

*

Siwon decides to go for a walk to clear his head. He leaves the bar to the haunting sound of Mimi’s voice, turns right out of the hotel, and takes a leisurely stroll up Oxford Street. It’s a different place by night, less welcoming now all the shops are closed and with only the window displays lit up, the stores huge and empty behind the glass. The people on the streets are different, too, louder and more boisterous or silent and hunched. London is one of the most cosmopolitan capitals in the world, yet right now Siwon feels like an outsider.

He walks past Oxford Circus and reaches Tottenham Court Road before he realises how far he’s come. He glances back along the expanse of the street, watching the taxis jostle for position at the traffic lights. The bus for Aldwych rumbles past; bored-looking passengers seated upstairs stare out at the night. From somewhere comes the distant thump of garage music; the air carries the greasy smell of cheap takeaways.

Weariness slides over him, and Siwon turns back. He has half a mind to hail one of the black cabs, but he keeps walking, hands stuffed into his pockets. At New Bond Street he takes a left, almost wanting to lose himself in the warren of lanes and crisscrossing roads, but after a while he heads for Hyde Park and emerges not far from the hotel. 

He checks his watch against the clock displayed behind the reception desk. It’s almost midnight. In Seoul, his father will be having breakfast and watching the morning news. Siwon wonders again about contacting him. Perhaps later. He wanders through the deserted lobby, finds his footsteps turning not for the lifts but towards the Library Bar. It’s too late for a drink, and besides, the bar is sure to be closed, but he goes there anyway.

The corridor is quiet, the lighting low as if to dissuade patrons from entering the bar. Siwon’s hand is on the door, pushing it open, when he hears raised voices from within.

“I won’t. You can’t make me! Let go, let me _go_ —”

He freezes. He knows that voice. It’s Mimi. Just as he realises this, he hears the sound of a slap.

Siwon throws open the door and strides in, not sure what to expect. The lights are just as dim in here as in the corridor, and the room seems to exist in a pall of shadows. The only brightness is Mimi’s russet hair and the glimmering gold embroidery on his changshan. He’s pinned between two men, his arms held by a squat but wide Caucasian guy while a mean-looking Chinese man stands in a threatening posture, hand still raised to deliver another slap. Mimi’s hair is dishevelled and tumbling, and there’s a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. He looks pale and furious and scared.

“What’s going on?” Siwon demands in English.

The two thugs look surprised at the interruption. “Fuck off,” says the Caucasian.

“Nothing to see here,” the Chinese guy adds. “None of your business.”

Siwon shifts his attention to Mimi, who holds his gaze with a curious absence of expression. Siwon expected an appeal, a request for help, but there’s nothing. It’s as if he expects Siwon to close the door and walk away. The thought makes Siwon even more determined to stay.

“I asked a question,” he says, going closer.

The Chinese guy looks at Mimi. “Who is he?”

“No one. Just a guest.” Now Mimi flickers a look at Siwon, a look that plainly tells him to get the hell out of there.

Siwon unfastens his coat with deliberate slowness, buying himself some time as he considers his next move. The three men watch him. He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks on his feet a little, measuring the two guys. “Do I need to call hotel security?”

“Mate,” the Caucasian says, his tone trying to convey jocular confidentiality, “you wouldn’t know this, but we are hotel security. Y’see, Zhou Mi requested our help with something.”

Siwon tucks Mimi’s real name away. “Did he, now? So why did you hit him?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” The Chinese guy gives his colleague a warning look then spreads his hands in a placatory gesture. Despite this, his smile is far from friendly. “It has nothing to do with you. Please leave.”

“I don’t know about that.” Siwon takes out his phone and scrolls through the stored numbers. “I’ll just place a call to the front desk and check the facts.” He hits the dial button and holds the phone to his ear.

The Chinese guy glowers at him then makes a sign to the Caucasian. “Time to go,” he mutters just as the receptionist on the front desk picks up the call. 

Siwon keeps his voice calm, keeps his gaze fastened on the two men as he greets the receptionist and explains where he is and what’s happening and asks for hotel security to attend at once. By the time the receptionist assures him that help is on its way, the Chinese guy has left the room in a hurry. The Caucasian is slower. He vents his frustration by shoving Mimi to the floor, then as he passes Siwon he aims a punch. Siwon is ready for it. He tosses his phone away as distraction then deflects the punch, blocking the strike at the wrist and using the force of it to twist the guy’s arm up and back into a taekwondo lock.

“Get out of here.” Siwon pushes him away, releasing the arm-lock at the last possible moment so the man stumbles. The guy gives him a blistering look of hatred and wrenches open the door one-handed, blundering out into the corridor. Siwon hears shouts and running footsteps, slamming doors and the crackle of a walkie-talkie as the hotel security team gives chase. 

Siwon exhales, trying to calm the adrenalin pumping in his veins. He runs both hands through his hair then turns and crosses the room towards Mimi, who sinks down into a chair with his fingers to his mouth. He’s shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Siwon wants to touch, to offer comfort, but he holds back. “Shall I call the police? A doctor—your mouth...”

Mimi turns his head, hiding behind the sweep of his hair. “No police. No doctor. I—I’m fine.”

“What did those guys want?”

“They...” A shudder runs through Mimi. He pauses, pulls himself together, and looks at Siwon. “They wanted me to accompany them somewhere I didn’t want to go.”

“Where?” Siwon demands, appalled. “Why?”

A bitter smile twists Mimi’s lips. Fresh blood wells at the corner of his mouth. He dabs at it, wincing. “You do have a lot of questions.”

Siwon gazes at him. “You’re not going to answer any of them, are you?”

Mimi turns away again, blotting at the blood with the inside of his sleeve.

The door opens and the head of hotel security comes in. He looks irritated and a little out of breath, and Siwon guesses that the two thugs must have escaped. The security guy ignores Mimi and comes towards Siwon. “You’re the gentleman who alerted staff?”

“Yes.” Siwon moves away from Mimi, wanting to give him time to gather himself. The security guy has plenty of questions, and Siwon answers them as best he can. While he’s giving a description of the two men, Mimi quietly gets up from the chair and slips out of the bar without a backwards glance.

*

Eventually Siwon is free to go to his room. He never knew that being a Good Samaritan would involve so much paperwork, both from the hotel for their records and from the police, who were called as a matter of course. Siwon kicks off his shoes, flings his coat over the armchair and drapes his jacket beside it, then pulls at his tie. He’s tired now, and he certainly has no intention of calling his father. He just wants to go to bed, even though he’s sure sleep won’t come easily.

He goes to the window to draw the curtains and spends a moment looking out at the dark expanse of Hyde Park beyond the glow of the streetlights. He turns on the bedside lamp and kills the overhead lights. He takes off his socks and potters around the room, unfastening the top few buttons on his shirt as he tries to decide whether or not he wants a shower now or in the morning. 

He’s not any closer to a decision when there’s a soft knock at the door. Siwon stops in the middle of unfastening his cufflinks, his heart suddenly racing. It could be hotel security again with yet more questions, but he doesn’t think so. Possibility jolts against arousal. Taking a steadying breath, he goes over to the door and opens it.

Mimi stands in the corridor. He’s still wearing the changshan, but now his legs and feet are bare. The lines of the outfit are more fluid, the black satin poured like oil over his body, the gold embroidery glittering beneath the lights. His hair has been brushed sleek, but the kohl around his eyes has smudged further, making him look softer, more fragile. His expression is one of wary determination. “I didn’t say thank you.”

“It’s okay.” Siwon steps back, inviting him into the room. “Those guys...”

Mimi comes in, looks around with interest as if he’s never been in one of these suites before. He turns back to Siwon and shakes his head.

“What is it,” Siwon persists, “you can’t tell me, or you won’t?”

Mimi lifts a shoulder in a half shrug. “Like they said—it’s none of your business.”

Siwon narrows his eyes. He’s not been in a position like this before, and it sits badly with him. “If there’s some way I can help...”

A gasp-laugh breaks from Mimi. He stares at Siwon, his cynical amusement fading fast. He swallows, whispers, “You really mean that.” His eyes are wide and haunted. “You don’t know me.”

“Does it matter? I can still help.” Now the offer is made, Siwon wants to do something. He has no idea what kind of trouble Mimi is in, but surely there’s some sort of solution. He thinks he’d do anything to reassure Mimi, to make him look less lost.

Mimi lowers his head. “No,” he says softly. “It’s... complicated.” He lifts his chin, gives Siwon a bright and entirely unconvincing smile. “I only came to say thank you. So... thank you.”

“Any time.” Siwon puts his hands in his pockets. They stand in the middle of the room, the silence becoming awkward. He gets the idea that maybe Mimi doesn’t want to leave. Siwon searches for an excuse. “Maybe you should stay here a while. Those guys might come back. They might look for you. They might be waiting outside.”

Mimi looks at him, expression veiled. “If you want me to stay, just say it.”

Embarrassment twists into anger. Siwon makes a negative gesture, confused by his emotions, ashamed by the force of his desire and by the way Mimi is trying to turn it back against him. “It’s not like that. I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did.” Mimi smiles again, genuine this time. “But it’s okay. I came here to express my gratitude, not to complicate my life further.” He makes as if to go. 

Siwon can’t bear it. He puts his hand out. “Mimi.”

Mimi pauses. Hesitates. Turns back. They stare at each other and then Siwon steps forward and kisses him. 

It’s a cautious kiss. Siwon keeps a distance between them, with only their lips touching. Even so, he feels Mimi’s uncertainty and surprise through the way he responds. Siwon moves slightly; kisses the corner of Mimi’s mouth. The flesh is swollen there, bruised from the slap. Siwon gentles the kiss, makes it feather-light. He wants Mimi to open up to him; he wants to make the hurt go away.

He judges when it’s enough. Siwon steps back, his breathing a little ragged, anticipation tensing his body. He looks at Mimi. “Stay.”

Mimi puts a hand to his mouth as if he could trap Siwon’s kisses there. His eyes are as dark and soft as velvet. “Just for tonight,” he says. “Only for tonight.”

“Yes. Yes.” Siwon reaches for him.

Mimi makes a tiny sound and goes into Siwon’s arms. They press together, mouths opening to one another, the embrace ripping through them at full force. Mimi tastes of the memory of brandy and the salt-copper sweetness of blood. Siwon strokes his hands down Mimi’s back, enjoying the cool slide of satin beneath his palms. He splays his fingers, fits his hands over Mimi’s ass.

“Oh.” Mimi breaks the kiss. “You need a shave.”

Siwon rubs his face against Mimi’s cheek, hearing the slight rasp of stubble. “I’ll shave tomorrow.”

Mimi pulls away, eyes gleaming. “You want to leave marks on me.”

A laugh falters from Siwon. He didn’t mean it like that, but he can’t deny that the image is arousing.

With another glint of challenge, Mimi turns his back to Siwon. “Unzip me.”

Siwon inhales sharply. He studies the back of the changshan, follows the shape of Mimi’s body beneath the fitted black satin. Locating the hidden zip, he draws it down slowly. The fabric parts, the zip purring as, centimetre by centimetre, it reveals Mimi’s bare skin. Siwon’s breathing roughens. He feels Mimi tremble in response as the zip slides lower, down to the small of his back, down even lower. He stops breathing altogether when he realises Mimi is completely naked beneath the changshan. 

Lust batters at him. Siwon forces himself to halt the downward motion of the zipper just on the outward curve of Mimi’s ass. Holding Mimi by the elbows, he kisses the exposed skin, licking at the ridges of his spine. Mimi makes a startled sound and pushes back against him. The movement causes the unzipped changshan to slide from his shoulders, and Siwon pauses when the satin drops aside to reveal a tattoo just above Mimi’s left shoulder-blade. It’s at least a few years old, the ink faded from black to dark grey, and the image is of a tiger crouched and snarling.

As if he can feel the weight of his curiosity, Mimi turns his head, suddenly tense. “Don’t,” he says quietly.

Siwon kisses the tattoo, silencing the question he wants to ask. Mimi flinches, but Siwon holds him still and traces the form of the tiger with his tongue. The texture of the skin is different there, slightly raised and soft like a scar. It _is_ a scar, he realises, opening his mouth over it and sucking at Mimi’s skin. He waits until Mimi’s tension dissolves into desire and then Siwon lifts his head, kisses the back of Mimi’s neck. He bites down a little, feeling Mimi jump and quiver and arch back against him, his satin-clad ass rubbing over Siwon’s erection.

Siwon licks across the imprint of his teeth, runs the tip of his tongue into the feather-cut hair at Mimi’s nape. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Mimi’s ear.

Mimi turns his head again, a blush on his cheeks. “You don’t need to be so gentle. I won’t break if you’re rough with me.”

“I like being gentle,” Siwon murmurs, feeling Mimi’s shiver of reaction. “Unless you want me to be rough.” 

The hitch in Mimi’s breathing gives him enough of an answer. Siwon drags the changshan down from Mimi’s shoulders and over his hips. The satin pools on the floor, leaving him naked. Siwon gives an impatient growl and scoops him up, half pulling, half carrying him to the bed. 

He drops Mimi onto the duvet and stares down at him in hungry admiration. Siwon pulls at the buttons on his shirt, realising in that moment that Mimi is staring back at him with equal hunger. He can’t get the shirt off quick enough. His trousers follow, button yanked open, zipper tugged down, and he’s dragging his underwear off at the same time, unable to wait any longer.

Mimi lies back on the bed, wide-eyed and wanting. “Fill me up,” he says, voice thick and husky with need. “I want you to fill me up. Let me taste you. Come here and let me taste you.”

Siwon climbs over him, inches down until they’re pressed together the full length of their bodies. Mimi moans, the sound sparking over Siwon’s skin. They kiss, rough and sloppy, a shimmering of blood on their tongues from Mimi’s split lip. Mimi clutches at Siwon, winding around him. Siwon grabs for Mimi’s hands, knots their fingers together and forces him back onto the quilt.

“Yes,” Mimi breathes, the sound threadlike and desperate.

Siwon lets go with one hand, gropes for his travel bag on the bedside table. He upends it, spilling the contents across the pillow, and extricates a condom and lube. The rest he sweeps onto the floor. 

Mimi spreads his legs wide, his cock curved up flat against his belly. He grips the base with one hand, tugs at his balls with the other, hips rising and stuttering and his gaze on fire as he watches Siwon sheathe his dick.

Siwon insinuates one hand under Mimi’s ass, rolling him back on his spine so his hips lift higher. Mimi takes a breath, rests one foot against Siwon’s shoulder. The position opens him up to Siwon’s gaze, and Siwon stares, cock jerking in his hand as he slicks on the lube. 

“Come on.” Mimi squirms in frustration at the delay. “Get in me. Fuck me.”

The words light through Siwon, snapping at his control. He squirts more lube over his hand, coating his fingers with it, then arrows together his forefinger and middle finger and shoves them into Mimi’s hole.

Mimi cries out, pleasure blanking his features. His body jolts upward, the ring of muscle tight around Siwon’s fingers. Siwon fucks him in and out, crooking his fingers at the first knuckle, watching hectic colour bloom on Mimi’s face.

“Slut,” Siwon says, and Mimi gasps, clenching tighter, hips canting higher.

“Just do it. Please, do it.” Mimi turns his head back and forth against the duvet, his hair lashing into his eyes. His mouth is soft, open and gasping.

Siwon can’t wait any more. He pulls his fingers out and steadies himself, pressing one hand down on the inside of Mimi’s thigh to keep him still. Slow and deliberate, Siwon slides his cock between the cheeks of Mimi’s ass, drawing back and up to position the crown at Mimi’s slicked hole.

“Now,” Mimi begs, and Siwon thrusts inside him, does it rough and hard. He groans, pressing in, pressing deep, Mimi tight and hot around him as he pumps in inch by inch. Mimi jerks up against him, a needy sound swelling in his throat. Siwon grabs for his hands again, pinning him, fingers entwined, their grip burning.

“You feel good, so good,” Siwon gasps, fucking a little deeper into Mimi’s heat.

Mimi thrashes against him. “Oh God, you’re big. So thick. Oh, like that. Yes, yes, fuck me—”

Siwon pulls back, drives into him again. He clutches at Mimi’s hands, grasping so tight he knows he must be hurting him, but Mimi ruts against him, panting and fighting for more. Tension rolls down Siwon’s spine to wrap around his tailbone. He works into Mimi, lets go of his hands to clutch at his ass, holding him open and fucking into him with slow, brutal thrusts that make Mimi mewl and struggle. Sweat slides between them, their bodies slippery with it, sticky with the drool of Mimi’s pre-come smeared across their skin.

“Oh God,” Siwon says, “oh God, Mimi, oh _fuck_ —” and Mimi rides up hard against him, grinds his cock against Siwon’s abs, and then Mimi’s coming, flustered and falling apart with his make-up streaked and his hair in his eyes, in his mouth, the ends of it dark red and wet as he makes a desperate, heated sound of pure pleasure.

Siwon gasps at the sensation, Mimi shaking inside and out, catch and release, again and again. He rolls them over, Mimi sprawled on top, trails of semen dripping over them warm and wet, and he holds onto Mimi’s hips, grips tight, tight, bucks up into him and feels his orgasm let go. 

It pulses through him, once, twice, and he shoots into Mimi with a strangled cry of utter relief.

*

Morning comes too soon.

Siwon has almost finished shaving, leaning close to the bathroom mirror and wiping at the last flecks of foam, when the door opens and Mimi comes in, once more dressed in the changshan. It fits awkwardly across his shoulders, and Siwon realises it’s because the zip isn’t done all the way up yet. 

Mimi looks tired but happy, his flame-red hair disordered by sleep and sex, the faint trace of stubble-rash scraped around his still bruised mouth. He makes an effort to comb his hair with his fingers, then gives up with a smile.

“I’m just...” Siwon swishes the razor beneath the stream of water from the tap.

Mimi leans against the tiled wall. “You should’ve woken me. I’d have done that for you.”

“You’d have—” Siwon sets the razor to his jaw, realises Mimi’s meaning, and nicks himself as lust slams into him.

“I’d have shaved you.” Mimi picks up a hand towel and comes closer, brushing against Siwon as he dampens a corner of the towel beneath the tap and presses it to the bright bead of blood.

Siwon tosses the razor into the sink and turns off the flow of water. The cut stings just a little, but it’s nothing compared to the sudden, violent ache in his cock. He yanks the towel from Mimi’s grasp and backs him across the room into the wall. “Come back tonight,” he says, trapping Mimi against the tiles, invading his space, making him squirm deliciously. “Come back tonight and shave me tomorrow.”

Mimi’s tongue darts out, wets his lower lip. “I can’t.”

“You can.” Siwon focuses on Mimi’s mouth, so soft and inviting. “Oh God, I want you.”

They kiss, urgent and needy. Siwon slides a hand through the slit in the side of the changshan and strokes Mimi’s thigh. He grasps the embroidered satin, bunching it, starting to draw up the hem. He doesn’t want Mimi dressed; he wants him naked again, naked and spread out and begging for it. Siwon growls low in his throat and shoves impatiently at the door. If he doesn’t get them back onto the bed soon, he’s going to fuck Mimi on the bathroom floor. 

“Wait. Stop.” Mimi jerks away, his chest heaving, eyes dark. He wriggles free and reverses their position, hands flat on Siwon’s chest, holding him back, denying him. “We can’t.”

Siwon stares at him. “Why not? I’ll cancel my breakfast meeting. Hell, I’ll cancel my whole day if that’s what you want.”

“No.” Mimi places a finger on Siwon’s lips. “This wasn’t what we agreed. One night only, that’s what we said.”

“I’m renegotiating the deal.” Siwon grabs at him.

“No.” Mimi steps away, pulling his changshan into place and smoothing it over his hips. The action makes the fabric flutter at the back where it’s still unzipped. Siwon looks at their reflection in the mirror and sees the edge of the tiger tattoo.

“It’s because of that, isn’t it.” Siwon touches Mimi’s shoulder. “You belong to someone else.”

Mimi lowers his gaze, hair slipping forward to hide his expression. “Please don’t ask me about that.”

It feels like a punch to the gut. Siwon draws in a shivery breath. “Okay.”

They stand there in silence, and then Mimi turns around, presents his back to Siwon. “Zip me up.”

Because he can do nothing else, Siwon obeys, hating the purr of the zipper as it covers over the skin he’d loved last night. When he reaches the collar, Siwon notches the zip and rests his hand against Mimi’s nape. For a long moment they’re motionless together, a heavy atmosphere of yearning wrapped around them.

Mimi lifts his head. Turns. The happiness has gone from his eyes, and now he looks sad and wary again. “Thank you,” he says, almost a whisper. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Siwon almost chokes on the words.

Mimi hesitates, then kisses him. Soft, fleeting: a farewell. 

Siwon closes his eyes. He lets Mimi dictate the kiss. He mourns it when it’s over. He keeps his eyes shut as Mimi leaves, keeps them shut tight against the rush of emotion when he hears the door of his suite open and close. He has never found it easy to say goodbye, but this parting hurts more than most.

He stays there for what seems like hours until his phone beeps a reminder of the time. Siwon scrubs a hand across his face and goes out of the bathroom. He has things to do, meetings to attend, deals to make. He’ll go back to Seoul the day after tomorrow and he’ll forget this ever happened.

Except he knows he won’t.


End file.
